Hollow insertion devices, such as tampon applicators, are generally constructed of one of two basic materials: plastic and cardboard. While cardboard applicators are generally more rigid than plastic applicators, neither material easily conforms to the body cavity in which the applicator is inserted. Attempts to enable an applicator to more closely conform to a body cavity, such as a vagina, have included tampon applicators, such as those described in Paul et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,535 and 5,267,953; and Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,628. Unfortunately, this approach suffers in two major areas: first, not all users have the same body shape, and second, the use of these curved devices requires the user to carefully orient the applicator during use. This must often be done in cramped bathrooms with poor visual control.
In view of the poor ability of the prior art to conform to many different body shapes, what is needed is an applicator device which is sufficiently rigid to permit insertion of an article into a body cavity and which also retains sufficient flexibility to conform to individual users'unique body shape.